


a hard day's work

by youriko



Series: danganronpa medieval au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: and peko doesn't know if she likes these new emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh id just like to say a lovely commenter motivated me to write this?? i promise im still in the danganronpa fandom im just. BANDORI
> 
> pekomiki is so good

Getting back from a long mission definitely had its downfalls. Everyone stared at her like she was a ghost, and the friendships and reshaped so she was on the outside. For months, even a year one time, she’d be gone, and when she came back she felt it worst of all. Even if she wasn’t supposed to have emotions, it still hurt; the only one she could count on to always be there was her master, but that was granted.

 

Well, maybe that was a lie. She did look forward to seeing a certain someone.

 

On the last few days of a mission, Peko made sure to rough herself up a bit, because it makes everyone a bit more scared of her, but it also warranted her a visit to the nurse. 

 

“I’m fine, Mikan,” Peko reassured, secretly wanting her to fawn even more. Sure enough, the nurse frowned at the swordswoman. 

 

“That’ll be for me to decide,” she harrumphed. “Now stay still, I haven’t finished bandaging up your arm.”

 

Her fingers tingled along her skin, wrapping carefully and neatly. Peko appreciated the attention to detail, watching entranced as Mikan did her work. She’d learned how to do this kind of thing if anything happened to her master, sure, but she had no kind of skill like this woman did.

 

“You’re staring,” Mikan commented without looking up.

 

“How could you tell?” Peko asked.

 

“I’ve recognized how it feels, to be under your gaze.” A blush spread across her cheeks. “Sorry. That was weird.”

 

Peko looked across the familiar medical examiner room, stone walls clean instead of the usual mossy; for safety reasons, Mikan insisted. Though Peko didn’t see the harm in letting a few weeds grow here and there, it was nice to be in a room that didn’t smell like rotten plants.

 

“All done,” Mikan announced, stepping back. “Though you’ll need to come back in a few days, for me to check up on that nasty bite. How did you get that, anyway?”

 

_ I stuck my leg in a dog pin.  _ “A pack of wild dogs chased me.”

 

Mikan beamed at Peko, and she could feel her heart speeding up a notch. “Well, next time you’ll tell me the story, okay?”

 

Peko tentatively smiled back. “Sure,” she replied.

 

Mikan waved her off as Peko fell back against the door, breathing heavily. She didn’t know seeing someone else’s smile could do so much to you. She heard a snicker, and turned to see her master leaning up against the wall.

 

“Someone’s got a crush, eh?”

  
Despite herself, Peko turned red.


End file.
